


Luust'Ghaa Calls

by LizzieAddamsTookAnAxe



Category: Lust From Beyond, Lust for Darkness (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Cuckolding, Eldritch Horrors, F/M, Lovecraftian, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieAddamsTookAnAxe/pseuds/LizzieAddamsTookAnAxe
Summary: Willard was right.





	Luust'Ghaa Calls

I am Amanda Moon. I am the wife of Jonathan Moon. I am the mother of two children; one stolen from my arms and left to die in an alien realm, and one still with me. But I am far more than these things.

I am the bridge between this world and Lusst’ghaa. I am the knife that bleeds the path into being. I am the only one to remain faithful to truth that Willard Yelverton spoke.

~o0o~

Above me, the portal into bliss eternal. Around me, the home I built with my hands and my mind and my Sight. Beneath me, the spreading stain of my arousal.

I was vision, I was power, I was truth.

I was wet, I was wanting, I was empty.

Where was the one who will complete me? Where was the one who is worthy to grant me the ecstasy of the flesh? Where was the one I have chosen as my mate? Where was the one I will kneel besides when I come before Iauv'abrarc my god?

The path of love had been laid. The candlelit path led to my doorstep, to my bed, where I knelt wet and wanting, open and needy.

Oh, but my husband was weak.

Oh, but my husband was blind.

Oh, but my husband was impotent.

~o0o~

“Willard was right,” I told him, my legs spread and core open before him, dressed so carefully in bridal lingerie and delicately perfumed, a feast for all his senses. “Let’s fuck.”

Crude, but what use is subtlety before the raging flames of desire? I needed- I still need- to get fucked. To be filled, impaled, mounted, covered, rutted, bred, whatever you want to call it! Spanked, flogged, whipped, bitten, torn open and put back together again! Filled with fingers and cock and cum, with dildo and plug and fists! Drowned in semen and wine and piss for all I cared, tenderly stroked like a kitten or machine-fucked like a cog in a clockwork mechanism of need. Fulfilled, denied, something, anything, please, I’m dying like this! To go from the heights of hellish pleasure to the choking depths of suburban tedium was a torment greater than any I had ever seen Willard bestow, a torture not of the body but of the soul. Off-white walls and brushed-steel refrigerators, white picket fences and pesticide-green lawns and idiot screaming children and golden-fucking-retrievers and a whole goddamn year before my limpdicked husband could bring himself to so much as touch me, and even then refusing to go further than a slow and mind-numbingly boring missionary fuck that I could barely even feel.

Can you even imagine what it was like, to know utter sexual fulfilment and to have it snatched away? Willard taught me such lessons, showed me such sights! He fulfilled me in a way I thought impossible, gave me pleasures beyond mortal limits, showed me sights I thought existed only in hentai comics and Geiger paintings! He violated my flesh in a thousand ways and he made me love every minute of it and Jonathan took it all away and demanded I content myself with cooking his meals and cleaning his house and painting! Fucking painting! And now that I had finally dared to throw off the illusion of the meek and gentle housewife and demand the servicing I was owed, what was my bold hero’s response?

He fainted dead away. Some ‘man.’

Snarling, I threw my vibrator as his head. It bounced off, provoking no reaction from his comatose form.

I tried, you know? Tried to be the good wife to my ‘heroic husband’, the loving mother to my second child. But life was so grey, so washed-out, so… empty.

I was empty.

And why should I remain empty?


End file.
